I Will
by Axanie
Summary: After the salvation of Hyrule and the Twilight Realm, the kingdoms are at peace. However, peace does not last long, and Zelda has a prophetic nightmare. War is waged. Link is called to battle. Zelda must hide to keep herself safe. Will she realize her feelings under such dire circumstances? Will a certain mysterious warrior's identity be revealed? Or will kingdoms fall into chaos?
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, I'm finally committing to a multi-chapter. This is a ****_very slightly _****AU set in Twilight Princess. There will be little to no OCs in this story. Most characters used will be official LoZ characters from games such as, but not limited to, Twilight Princess, The Wind Waker, Majora's Mask, Oracle of Seasons/Ages, Ocarina of Time and Link's Awakening. In case you're unfamiliar with some of the characters used, I'll list the character's I've used and the games that they are from at the end of each chapter. Summary:**

_Over two years after the salvation of Hyrule and the Twilight Realm, the kingdoms are at peace. However, peace does not last long, and Zelda has a prophetic nightmare. War is waged, and Link is called to battle. Zelda must take on a new identity to keep herself safe. Will she realize her feelings under such dire circumstances? Will a certain mysterious warrior's identity be revealed? Or will kingdoms fall into chaos?_

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**-Axanie**

* * *

**Hyrule, Faron Province, Faron Woods**

The blue-eyed beast. The elegantly beautiful and dangerous creature stalks its prey silently, swiftly. Carefully dashing about the forest, he growls happily when he spots her. She walks around gracefully, soaking in the light of the sunset in the pristine and lush forest. She tenses up at the breeze that curls and uncurls her auburn hair, but she relaxes is unaware that the beast stalks her, inching closer and closer. She is unguarded. She is alone. She is_ vulnerable._ The beast waits silently and pounces without warning, knocking the girl to the ground. He has caught her. He growls triumphantly.

"It took you longer this time," She says plainly. "Link." The beast whines, and suddenly his form is surrounded by a dark, pulsing energy. It is silent for a moment, and as the darkness recedes, in the place of the wolf is a man.  
"It is never too difficult to find you, princess," He teases playfully as he stands, brushing the dirt from his tunic. The man is tall, with messy blonde hair and ice-blue eyes. He wears a forest-green tunic and hat, the traditional garb of the Hylian heroes of old. He is handsome, courageous and selfless. He's saved this kingdom once, and he would not hesitate to do it again.  
The woman scowls disapprovingly. "Please, Link," She says. "Do call me by my name. I should think you know me well enough,"  
He chuckles, helping the princess to her feet. "Very well, Zelda," He says.  
"I must be back at the castle by sundown," She explains, glancing westward. "A banquet is being held for the diplomats and nobles of surrounding kingdoms,"  
"I would accompany you," He says, "but I'm not sure your company would have me." Zelda frowned.  
"_Of course_ they would, Link," she replies. "As if they would not allow the Hero of Twilight to join us-"  
"It's fine, Zelda." he says. "Besides, your knights have summoned me for an archery lesson." he smirks.

Zelda giggles."None in the kingdom could best you in archery, Hero." Link smiles at her praise.

"You have come close princess. You're the only one." He says, and the princess blushes.  
Link whistles for his horse with three simple and familiar notes and the agile mare comes galloping down the forest path.  
"To the castle, then," Link says as he helps the princess onto his steed. She holds his waist tightly and the horse starts off towards the castle.

* * *

**Hyrule, Lanayru Province, Hyrule Castle**

"Which dress for this evening, m'lady?" One of Zelda's attendants called from her large wardrobe, holding out several intricate gowns in many colours.  
"The green one, please." The princess responded absentmindedly, fiddling with her damp hair. Two other attendants already began working on braiding it, while the other prepared her dress. Another simply scolded her for fidgeting. It did not take long for Zelda to be lost in her thoughts. It never did.  
Peace was among the kingdoms of Hyrule, Termina, and all the islands across the Great Sea, and Hyrule had prepared an extravagant banquet for the leaders and nobles of the kingdoms and their families._ Link is never one for such ornate festivities,_ the princess mused as her hair was decorated intricately. Soon she dressed in a delicate pine green gown with an aureate pale blue and white trim. She studied her reflection carefully, silently. The woman that looks back at her is regal, dignified, even beautiful. For tonight, she would be this woman.

Zelda often enjoyed the company of the royals of the surrounding kingdoms, save for the several overly arrogant diplomats she had the displeasure of associating with. She put on a smile and descended the staircase to the main hall, where the fresh food was already set out and dancing had already begun. She was greeted by countless nobles whom she wished she was not obliged to speak with whose conversations bored her, but she expertly made polite idle chat with each one.  
"Zellie!" She heard from behind her from the crowd. The voice belonged to a young duchess of Termina, Aveil, of whom Zelda was especially fond.  
"Avvie!" She exclaimed, embracing the young noble. "It's been much too long. How are you?"

Aveil sighed in mock distress. "Termina is doing fine, but that stuffy prince from Koholint- you know the one, Zellie - has been pining for me endlessly." The duchess paused to bite a strawberry. "He constantly sends gifts. It's sweet, but honestly, the man cannot take a hint that I wish to be left alone! Oh, I do hope he does not see me tonight,"

Zelda simply giggled. Aveil had always been somewhat aggressive, but even an egotistical prince could not take a hint when she told him to shove off. "How is your brother, the duke?" she asked as they walked about the hall arm in arm.  
"Oh, my brother Viscen is doing quite fine!" Aveil's grin turned quite sinister. "You know, Zellie, he asks about you often," Zelda blushed. Viscen was quite an excellent ruler, kind as well as quite handsome. It was no secret that maidens from across both and desired him.  
"Does he?" Zelda rarely, if ever considered marriage for diplomacy, let alone any kind of attraction.  
"He does," Aveil replied playfully. I do hope you'll greet him before the eve's festivities are over?"  
"Of course, Avvie." Zelda smiled at her friend as she took a small cake from a passing server's tray.  
"Have you spoken to Medli?" Aveil asked after a moment.  
"I haven't, regrettably..." Zelda responded. Medli was a princess of the Rito of the Great Sea, and another dear friend to Zelda and Aveil. "She sent her gratitude, but was unable to attend because of a problem on the island," the princess continues,  
"Oh, dear, there's that desperate old derision of a prince." Aveil said suddenly. "We'll speak later, Zellie. Enjoy yourself!" She rushed off and disappeared into the crowd.

The night went smoothly, everyone thoroughly enjoyed the abundance of food, dancing and altogether pleasant company. Zelda herself felt exhausted. She wandered silently in her garden, taking in the fresh and cool night air. Tiny drops of dew made the beautiful plants glisten in the moonlight and Zelda relaxed in the midnight spring breeze.

"Out so late, Princess?" a familiar voice came from behind the shrubbery.

"I could ask you the same, Hero. I should think you'd be tired after teaching archery to a hundred and one soldiers all evening." Zelda half-teased. The Hero emerged from the shadows, grinning playfully.  
"You should remember just who you're speaking to, Zelda."  
Zelda simply smiled. Of course, she knew. She knew his courage and endurance was unmatched, his ability positively unequaled. But the young princess could not help but worry for her Hero.  
"Did I miss much?" He asked. He was, of course, not in truth interested, but he liked to hear Zelda talk about it.

"Oh, Link, the food was utterly wonderful! I fear my dress may not accommodate me in the morning." Link chuckled lightly. "Everyone was quite pleasant," she remarked, then suddenly laughed. "That priggish prince of Koholint wishes for Aveil, the Duchess of Termina! The poor girl..."

Link simply smiled and gazed at the princess as she continued. She was beautiful, he always knew, and wise and kind. "What did you say?" he said suddenly, realizing he had not been paying her attention for some time.

"I said that Viscen, the Duke of Termina, has apparently been..._ interested_ in me for some time. Aveil his sister is certain he is smitten with me."

Link stayed silent for a single moment, expertly hiding the disappointment in his eyes. "I see," He said simply.

"Since I am not required to marry until I take over my father, the King's throne, I have not really considered it," She continued. "but I think a diplomatic marriage of Hyrule and Termina would be... mutually beneficial." she said quietly, glancing in Link's eyes briefly.

"Diplomacy?" he asked, a hint of skepticism in his voice. "And..." his voice faltered, his gaze locked to the cobblestone ground. "What of love?"

Zelda was startled, but looked thoughtful. "Love?" she repeated.

Silence fell upon the two.

"I'm terribly sorry, Princess. It was not in my business to ask," Link turned on his heel promptly. "I shall see you tomorrow," he said without looking back.

Zelda gazed almost longingly at the Hero as he retreated. _What of love?_ The words echoed. Her hand over her heart, she left the garden silently and her feet carried her to her room. She dressed in her nightgown and stared fixedly at her own reflection as she absentmindedly braided her hair. A simple yet absorbing question had her lost within her mind.

_What of love?_

* * *

**Well? How was it? Did you enjoy? I'm going to try and make each chapter approximately the same length (about 1400 words). Will be updated every week, on Friday evenings. See that review button? It needs to be pressed to feed its family. Go on, press it.**

**Aveil - Majora's Mask**

**Viscen - Majora's Mast**

**Prince Richard (the one that has a crush on Aveil) - Link's Awakening**

* * *

_Uploaded on 3/7/2013, 10:30pm, North American Eastern Time_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2! **Before I start I just want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing and following... you guys are amazing and you have no idea how happy it makes me! I'm currently working hard on Chapter 3, so I hope everyone looks forward to it.

**One thing I forgot to mention is that the characters I use will be slightly OOC since many of them are minor characters and I need to change them up a bit to fit the story. For example, Aveil is actually a theif in MM, but she's royalty in this story. Get it? Cool. **

IT IS STORY TIME.

* * *

**Hyrule, Lanayru Province, Hyrule Castle**

That night, Zelda dreamt.

First of peace, of Link. They shared warm smiles as the sun set in an orange-red sky. For once, the princess felt happy. Until the sun set. A dark cloud shrouded the kingdom in an eerie shadow. One by one the stars seemed to burn out as it got darker and darker. _Fire,_ Zelda heard a voice whisper on her neck. Sure enough, an aura of deep orange glow appeared on the horizon, then another, and another. Zelda covered her eyes helplessly, but instead of only blackness, she saw flames._ This must be a dream,_ she thought. _A nightmare_. But the screams she heard felt all too real.

"Aveil!" Zelda screamed. She reached out, but her friend and her kingdom was already devoured by the merciless flames. Soon she saw others. Viscen, Medli, Aveil... all the diplomats from all the kingdoms... gone. She turned, dreading what scene might greet her. There her kingdom stood, dark and gloomy, outlined in the same orange glow. A scream escaped her, and she could only watch helplessly as her country descended into chaos.

"Link," she murmured as she watched her Hero march into the blaze, sword in hand.

* * *

"Now then," the council head spoke loudly, standing at the end of a long table, with Zelda at his left. "We should begin." The room quickly hushed. "The banquet was a wonderful success. The leaders of Termina and the Great Sea all thoroughly enjoyed themselves. Even some leaders of Koholint, Holodrum and Labrynna were able to be here. I believe we'll enjoy a period of peace." The council members all voiced their agreement happily.

"That does not mean we can let our guard down." Zelda's voice broke through the prolonged chatter and left behind only silence.

"Whatever do you mean, Highness?" a council member said meekly. "No threats have appeared all through Hyrule, Termina and the Islands,"

"We are not in immediate danger." another added.

"Not even in the distant lands of Holodrum and Labrynna have their been reports of war!" Still another chimed in.

"We cannot afford to be overconfident in times of peace. Have we not learned from our mistakes so many years ago?" Zelda said, her voice rising.

"The Hero delivered us once," said another member, trying to dismiss the princess' concerns. "He shall come again if he is needed."

"_The Hero_ is not some nameless servant you may call upon when the mood strikes you. He will not be treated as if he owes something to Hyrule, Termina or to any of the Islands." The room was deathly silent for a moment. "I implore you all to consider our situation carefully," the young ruler went on. "It is in times of peace when we are least prepared for chaos. We will not make any changes to our current defense situation."

"P-perhaps your Highness speaks wisely," the council head said after a moment's consideration. "It would be foolhardy to reduce our defenses immediately, but I do not believe we are in any immediate danger. For now, we shall relish in an era of peace."

The council cheered happily, while Zelda simply grimaced. No matter her opinion, no matter the significance of her often prophetic dreams, the council never seemed to care. They never were concerned about anything. The Head council hurriedly changed the subject to something like crops or immigration, Zelda didn't really pay attention.

* * *

"Your Highness, I suspect your concerns aren't merely instinctual," Zelda's nursemaid and trusted attendant, Impa, said. Zelda stayed silent as she paced the large room. "Was it a dream?"

"Yes," Zelda finally responded. "It was positively chaotic."

"Would you like to talk about it, your highness?" Impa was never one for emotional exchanges, but deep within her stone cold expression she was caring.

"No," the princess responded exhaustedly. She stepped to the ornate window and gazed out to the blooming gardens and field below her and let her thoughts consume her for a mere moment, forgetting her surroundings only briefly.

"It is unwise to keep your concerns bottled up, princess." She heard Impa say behind her. Zelda took a deep breath and turned to face her guardian who stood solemn and proud, arms folded.

"Then I shall make them known," She responded, putting an unconvincing smile on her face. "In due time." Impa's concerned expression was hard to read behind her usually cold and stony features, and no matter how she may have hid it, Zelda knew it was there. "I must go," she continued. "I have some work I must catch up on today," With that, the princess left without another word, not bothering to look back as she hurried away.

The day progressed quietly, and Zelda was able to entertain her worries alone and in peace. She lingered in her personal study into the late afternoon, working, absorbing herself in her own thoughts, even reading leisurely for a while. She almost congratulated herself on a productive and uninterrupted day when she heard three quiet knocks on the study door.

"Come in," she said absentmindedly, though when she looked up at her visitor, she instantly regretted it.

"G-good afternoon, Link," Her voice faltered, but she expertly maintained composure.

"Evening, more like," He replied, looking past the princess through the window at the orange sunset.

"Ah, indeed..." She said simply. "It seems time has gotten away from me." Link sighed. He never was one for such idle small talk.

"Listen, Zelda..." He started, swallowing whatever worries he had. "I want to apologize for my actions yesterday night," the Hero scratched at the back of his head. "It was rude, and not in my concern. Can you forgive me?"

"Link," Zelda sighed. "There is nothing for me to forgive. I could not think to blame my best friend for something so meaningless to me. It was a simple question of no great importance."

Link smiled slightly at her kind forgiveness. "Then I won't worry myself any further," The pair watched the sunset in silence for a while, simply enjoying one another's company in the fading light. Zelda could not help but sigh worriedly at the orange glow in the sky.

"You're troubled," Link remarked suddenly. Zelda was slightly taken aback.

"What makes you think that?" she asked, still staring at the sun disappearing behind the horizon.

"Your eyes," he started. "They're thoughtful. More than usual. And your breath, it is heavy and tired." He looked at her, though she did not return his gaze. "The way you carry yourself." His voice lowered to a whisper. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all," she said, turning to her Hero, wearing the same weak smile she gave to Impa.

"That's a lie, princess," Link grinned smugly. "I know when you're lying, you know." Zelda was about to protest when she remembered Impa's words and her own promise that followed.

_It is unwise to keep your concerns bottled up._

A flash, and she was back in the midst of her burning kingdoms, screaming helplessly to the Goddesses as she watched everything fall apart.

_Then I shall make them known._

The resonant screams from her nightmare replayed in her mind again. She could not close her eyes for fear of what awful scene might greet her. She was reluctant to sleep for fear of whatever nightmares and terrors she may see.

"Link..." she whispered, shaking. She buried her face in his chest and let tears flow. She cried quietly as Link tried to comfort her.

Zelda wiped her eyes. "I had.. a nightmare," She said when her sobbing faded.

"A nightmare?" Link asked, puzzled. His princess was normally so strong. Fearless.

"No, Link." She said cautiously. "_A nightmare_." Link's eyebrows raised as he realized her meaning.

"Was it... Did you... see anything?" He asked, trying to subtly get his point across.

"It was awful," Zelda replied, new tears threatening to make an appearance. "The kingdoms destroyed and everyone was_ gone._ They all just... burned."

"Do... do you think that it will happen?" Link's voice was faint.

"I don't know,"

* * *

The moon was high and the princess would not sleep. Her eyelids lowered, her head rested in her hands but she refused to sleep. She stared out to the horizon silently, unmoving. It was these few moments in the late evening that she felt truly free. Her flowing silken nightgown was unrestricting, her feet bare. The night was still. Peaceful, she thought, but it could not last long. She eventually heard rapid hoofprints beating against the ground in the distance. Closer and closer the horseman rode, hurriedly galloping towards the castle town gates. Zelda strained her ears to hear his message.  
"I bring urgent news from Termina," He said to the guard at the gate faintly. The creaky gate opened, and the rider galloped in. Zelda stood, adorning a soft robe to cover up her nightdress and neatly braiding her hair in case she was needed. Sure enough, a faint knock came from the door. Opening it, the princess was greeted by one of the palace's messengers and the horseman she'd seen before.  
"Your highness," The man said, bowing courtly. "I have terrible news from Termina, my lady." Zelda froze. "The King and Queen have been assassinated." Zelda pulled her hand to her mouth to suppress the inevitable sobbing._ The King and Queen,_ she thought. _Aveil's parents._

_Dead._

* * *

**Okay the ending is not really my best work but I hope you enjoy it anyways. I'm working hard on future chapters so stay tuned! It'll move a little slow for the next couple chapters but I'm trying! I really hope you're enjoying it!**

**Every time you review a story, a unicorn is born.**

* * *

_Uploaded on 3/15/2013, 10:35 pm, __North American Eastern Time_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 already! I'm really happy that I've come this far (it may not seem like much, but I'm really proud!) Anyways, let's get right to it! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Termina Royal Palace, Termina**

Aveil and her brother Viscen wore all black. They stood in front of a gloomy, gray temple as people they didn't bother to remember gave them warm, meaningless smiles and comforting reassurances. They both thought it dreary. _A waste of time._ Aveil had always been somewhat bitter, but Zelda had not seen her face so completely emotionless until this day. She was unreadable. Zelda stepped hesitantly to greet her grieving friend. Zelda hugged Aveil, feeling genuine grief for her, and gave her a knowing look. Aveil simply nodded. Though it was a silent exchange, the two knew well from one another's eyes what they had said. Much would be discussed between the princesses later. Link followed closely after Zelda, having given Viscen his best, he watched the princess carefully. Something was on her mind, and he would find out what it was. He always did.

* * *

** Termina Field, en route to Hyrule**

There was a chorus of pounding hoofbeats, footprints, creaky carriage wheels and the occasional melody hummed or sung by one of the convoyers, and despite all the clamor around her, the princess of Hyrule stayed silent. Thoughtful. She thought of home, of her friends, of their kingdoms. She prayed to the Goddesses, earnestly and desperately, that the death of Termina's rulers was not her nightmare beginning to come true.

"Terrible, isn't it?" Link said quietly, peering through a small opening in Zelda's carriage. Zelda never would describe Link as a worried person, but that was the only emotion she could read in his eyes at that moment. The two dared not speak of Zelda's supposed prophecy.

"Indeed," Zelda spoke calmly, though her thoughts were ablaze. "It is a tragedy. I can assure you the assassin will be brought to justice,"

"Oh, I have no doubt," Link replied. "And do you think that this occurrence is... significant in any way?"

_Significant?_ Zelda was puzzled for a second until she realized his meaning. She shuddered at the thought. _Of course_ she did, but there was no way in Nayru's good name she would go into detail about it right now. Significant? It was always significant. There were few people that Zelda could say she truly trusted, and Link was unquestionably one of those people. By all means, she would have_ loved_ to just spill her heart out to him right then and there and discuss her nightmares at length. She knew he would listen, he was always there for her. But now, surrounded by guards and knights she could not easily express her concerns. As a princess, her privacy was limited. The situation was delicate. If anyone were to find out what fates she had seen, if the information fell into the wrong hands, not only Hyrule but all the citizens of all the kingdoms may become restless with worry. With terror. It was not a matter to be taken lightly, and the expression on Link's face told her he knew it.

"Yes," she replied, remaining stoic.

* * *

** Hyrule, Lanayru Province, Hyrule Castle**

Zelda finally told Impa everything about her dream. Impa had always been masterful at interpreting them with great accuracy, never once unsure about their meaning, and this time was no different.

"I wish you wouldn't have kept it from me for so long, your Highness," She had said. Zelda didn't respond.

Impa suggested that the rampant death in what Zelda had simply named The Nightmare represented an attack on the respective kingdoms. It made sense, considering the Terminian King and Queen's deaths were no accident. The dark cloud and shadow, she supposed, meant confusion. Chaos. Zelda couldn't tell, but she suspected that her guardian left out Link's role in her dream on purpose, though she didn't bother figuring out why. Impa had always been something of a mystery.

"And the fires?" Zelda asked cautiously, quietly. Impa paused for a moment. Rarely was there any emotion visible on the Sheikah's face, but if you asked the princess at that moment she'd have sworn that she saw something she couldn't place. Something like worry or discontent, but not as strong.

"War."

* * *

_War._ Zelda thought, over and over._ Of course it's war._ No one knew of this supposed impending doom but herself, Impa, Link and the Captain of the Guard, Auru. He always knew what to do in seemingly hopeless situations. Over the years the princess had grown to trust him, for her kingdom's safety and often her own was put in his hands. No matter what, Zelda needed to be prepared. _Hyrule_ needed to be prepared. Auru took necessary precautions while still keeping the knights unsuspicious. Know stayed close to Zelda, watching her surroundings carefully. Link was almost always by her side. For a short time, she felt safe, even if she knew war was coming. She always felt safe with her Hero.

"Princess Zelda! Your Highness!" A young voice echoed in the large castle hallway. She recognized the young boy, a messenger of the castle, no older than 11. "Princess Zelda, there's a visitor from all the way across the Great Sea waiting in the throne room for you. She says it's quite urgent,"

Zelda's heart sank. _Assassination? War? Theft? Murder?_ A the worst possibilities entered the princess' mind.

"Who ever could have come here all the way from the Great Sea with no announcement as to their arrival?" Zelda mused to herself. Normally the Nobles and Noblewomen of the Great Sea were quite upright and big-headed. "Did you happen to hear the visitor's name?" Zelda asked the young page, who followed two steps behind her.

"Medli of the Rito Tribe," he explained.

"Oh, Zelda, it's been too long!" Chirped a delicate, familiar voice. Zelda turned to see the frail birdlike woman before her. She was thin, almost wiry, with the form of a Hylian but the beak and wings (in the place of her arms) of a bird. Intricate white and auburn feathers draped her slender figure, and chestnut-coloured hair fell lightly at her hips. "I wish I were here under better circumstances," she said, with a touch of melancholy in her small voice.

"Nonsense," Zelda replied, hiding her worry. "It is always pleasant to see a familiar face, no matter the circumstance," Zelda embraced the Rito reassuringly, though she'd be lying if she said she wasn't inwardly terrified at that moment. "So tell me- please, do sit- what news do you bring from the Great Sea?"

"Well," Medli started. "As I said, the situation is not entirely agreeable at the moment," The Rito girl paused. "You remember Tetra, that kind young princess of the Capital Island?"

"Why of course," Zelda said, fearing the worst.

"Well... As you probably recall, the woman bears a striking resemblance to yourself."

Indeed, Zelda remembered. Many often thought the two to be sisters, they looked so alike. "Y-yes..." Zelda replied quietly.

"I am only here out of concern for the both of you... You see, an a-attempt was made on h-her life just three days ago. Several people think the attack was meant for you, Zelda... Not many witnessed the attack, but some claim it's the same assassin who took the lives of the Terminian King and Queen, Goddesses rest them,"

Zelda it stared. _An attempt on her life?_ Zelda thought of the sweet girl. A bit rough at times, but kind-hearted, who Zelda lovingly referred to as her doppelganger._ Meant... For me?_ It was quite a lot for the princess to take in.

"I'm so sorry to have scared you," Medli said quietly. "I thought you might want to be warned. To hear it from someone familiar,"

"No, no, I'm just..." Zelda stuttered. "I'm truly glad you came to tell me. Tetra... Is she alright?"

Medli's eyes softened a bit. "She's doing fine. In fact, she wanted to come along with me to see you," she smiled slightly. "My husband Komali and many of the guards are trying to track the assassin, but with no luck so far."

The two talked, talked of death and war, life and peace, of Tetra and of Komali and of Aveil and Viscen. Many found Medli easy to talk to, she was kind and sweet, with quite a determined soul, and an excellent listener. The two girls chatted before either of them realized hours had gone by.

Medli took her leave, thanking Zelda for seeing her and warning her to be careful. Zelda buried her face in her hands when she was sure Medli was gone.

"I have no doubt that attack was meant for you, Princess." Impa's voice resonated throughout the hall.

"And _what,_" Zelda said, almost irritably, "Do you suppose I should do?"

"You'll need a personal bodyguard," Impa replied. "Someone you trust. You have your magic to defend yourself as well, I suggest you be cautious at all times."

_Someone you trust._ After Zant's attack and Hyrule's near destruction, after its salvation and its rebuilding, there was only one person on the Goddess' Earth or anywhere in the Sacred Realm that she could think of that was qualified. One person she trusted, felt safe with, felt at home with. Just one. _Link._

* * *

**Duhn duhn duuh! I guess you saw that coming. Review, tell me what you think! I know it's moving a bit slow but I promise that it'll pick up soon. So, review? Yeah, review. **

* * *

**Auru - Twilight Princess**

**Medli - The Wind Waker**

**Tetra - The Wind Waker**

* * *

_Uploaded on 22/03/13, 9:20pm, North American Eastern Time_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Since I didn't do this before, I'm making a public thank-you to everyone who reviewed - sippurp123, tarooso, iranda20, ShadowNinja1011 & Neko x3. **

**Thanks to all of you! I love you all! **

**Story!**

* * *

**Hyrule, Lanayru Province, Hyrule Field**

There is little one can do to escape Impa's gaze. It didn't take long for Link to realize this. Her face was almost always stonelike, her features cold, unmoving. If you listened closely, very closely, you could almost hear her breathe. Around him a breeze was blowing, the sun was shining in a cloudless early-morning sky in the field where the knights usually trained, but Link barely noticed. His hands began to sweat. Silence, when you think about it, is extremely irritating. She stood not ten feet away from him, examining him. Watching him. Her gaze bore into him, and he was, quite frankly, uncomfortable. For a long time he thought about coughing or something, to break the prolonged silence that bothered him so, but before he could decide whether to do it or not, she finally spoke.

"Zelda trusts you enough that she is willing to put her life in your hands for the time being,"

Not the most amiable way to begin a conversation, he thought, but nonethess he nodded, determined.

"I too trust you, Hero." She said with a softer tone. Link felt a wave of relief through him. "But you must know what being a bodyguard of a princess means." She walked slowly, in no particular direction, never taking her eyes off of him.

"Are you ready to protect her with your life?"

"Of course,"

"Can you be by her side at every moment?"

"I already am,"

"Will you face any and all danger for her, no matter how gruesome or unspeakable?"

"I will,"

Link could've sworn he saw Impa smile, but his better judgement was sure she hadn't.

"I'd never say this to any other guard or knight, Link," Impa's tone was warm. "Zelda couldn't have picked anyone better for a personal guard."

Link smiled at the praise. It was true, she rarely ever spoke, let alone said such kind words to anyone but those she was close with.

"You'll be moved to the living quarters right next to the Princess," Impa continued, regaining her professional tone. "You'll be with her at all times, always ready to face any danger that may arise. You must report to Auru or myself frequently. Do you understand?"

"I understand completely," Link confirmed, gaining confidence.

"Good then. I must take my leave. You'll likely find Zelda in her quarters. " Link nodded. "Good luck," She whispered, and was gone before Link could look back.

* * *

There was a feeling in the pit of Zelda's stomach that she couldn't explain. It was something between happiness and anxiety, and when she thought of Link protecting her from now on, it increased a hundredfold. She didn't quite understand, but she assumed it was her relief at finally being protected. Not being alone. Well, maybe she was never really alone. She always had someone by her side, someone who listened to her, and she listened to him. Someone she trusted. There was a sudden knock at the door, and there he was.

"Link," She said happily.

There was that feeling again.

Link smiled back at her. The two, when alone, shared a casual atmosphere that Zelda shared with no one else. It was special, and rare.

"I guess you're stuck with me, Zellie," Link said, grinning at his joke. Zelda laughed, though quickly & gracefully covered her mouth out of habit.

"No, no... I'm happy. I'm not alone anymore."

Link's expression became much more serious for a moment. "But you never really are alone. I'm always here,"

The princess' face heated up slightly.

And the feeling returned again.

* * *

Over the weeks, Zelda had never felt safer. Though Termina began to descend into chaos, she tried her best to help, talked to Aveil often and not once did her nightmare recur. Link, her best friend and now, personal guard, was always by her side. She never thought, not once, that a simple letter could ruin that.

"Your Highness, post arrived from Viscen of Termina," said a castle maid, handing her an envelope with her name in perfect handwriting, and the official Seal of Termina. Slightly surprised, Zelda took the letter.

_Honorable Princess Zelda,_

_I wish I were writing you under better circumstances. Upon the murder of my mother and father, the King and Queen, my beloved kingdom of Termina has most unfortunately fallen into chaos and disarray. I can only wish that the situation in your Hyrule is fairing better. However, I must be direct in the reason for my letter, for you see, the circumstances are quite dire._

_Since I have heard no reports of war or thievery in Hyrule, I must commend you and your loyal citizens. Conversely, the Terminian people are in desperate need of a king, and that is my duty to uphold. However, my people also need a queen. This is my humble request._

_With nothing but the utmost respect, I implore you to consider. A diplomatic bond between our kingdoms would be nothing but mutually beneficial. I realize this is quite a heavy decision to make on such short notice, so by all means, take your time._

_I really do hope you consider my offer. I have nothing but the highest respect for you and your kingdom. Do think it over._

_Aveil sends her best._

_Courteously,_

_Prince Viscen of Termina_

Zelda read over the letter twice. It seemed unreal, an outright offer like that. Of course, she really did sympathize with the situation in Termina, and she had spoken with both Aveil and Viscen respectively about the possibility of her considering it, but such a sudden request surprised her greatly. Clutching the letter, she rushed up to her study.

"What's the hurry?" Link asked.

Zelda was almost about to smack him for following her around until she remembered that she'd asked him to.

"Oh, I've just got a letter that I'd like to reply to quickly," she said, slowing her pace.

"Ah, I see," Link replied, cheerful as ever, catching up to her. "Might I ask from who the letter is?"

Again Zelda was slightly uncomfortable at his curiosity, but again she remember that is was his duty to protect her, even if that meant a little less privacy for her. Although, what did she care? Link was her best friend, she probably would've told him anyway.

"It's from Viscen of Termina," she explained upon reaching her study.

The name brought back unwanted memories of the banquet so many nights ago. When Link asked of Zelda's love.

"Ah... A-and how is he?" Link feigned a calm, casual voice as best he could.

"Oh, Termina is doing just awful. The people are in dire need of a king," Zelda pulled out the chair at her desk and dug through a drawer for a quill and parchment.

Link smiled slightly. Viscen was a friend, however akward he may feel conversing about him. "He'll make a wonderful king! He'll have Termina back in order in no time," he said, hoping that this was the end of the conversation.

"Oh, I agree!" Zelda said genuinely, but she suddenly looked solemnly at the ground. "But after all... A king needs a queen, doesn't he..."

Link's icy blue eyes shot her a look somewhere between confusion and disappointment.

"You see... The people of Termina believe it would be best for their king to rule alongside a queen," Zelda explained. "Since we had considered it before, I suppose I should'nt be so surprised at this request, but it's taken be off guard a bit."

"He wants you... You're going to..." Link was finding it hard to form sentences from shock.

Zelda couldn't help but giggle at him, though it was quite a melancholy laugh.

"Yes, he's requested I consider marriage to him, for diplomatic purposes. To strengthen both Hyrule and Termina,"

"Only for diplomacy?" Link said after a short silence.

"Yes,"

"Are you... Considering it?"

"Of course, I'll give the situation careful consideration. There is no denying that it would be mutually beneficial-"

"Benefit? Is that all that matters?" Link cut her off, suddenly frustrated. "Nothing else?"

"My best interests are that of the kingdom, Link." Zelda replied harshly. "Neither I nor Viscen can afford to think selfishly."

"Aw, come on, Zelda, do you even like the guy?!"

"That is not relevant, nor is it a discussion I want to have with you right now."

Those words stung.

"I just think that you deserve to marry who you want, why you want."

"I told you, Link, that's such selfish thinking! This is the fate of all princesses, Link. Not everyone gets a perfectly happy ending."

"That doesn't mean you've got to marry the first person to ask!"

"This is a very delicate situation, Link. I can't afford to take my time."

"But Zel, I just think you-"

"Please, Link, I would like some time alone for a change."

"I'm your guard,"

"And you're doing a fine job," Zelda spoke quickly, not bothering to hide the sheer frustration in her voice. "Which is why I'm giving you the next three days off. Goodbye," Zelda walked swiftly to the door and opened it for him. She did not meet his eyes as he walked out, defeated.

The princess buried her face in her hands. How she hated such arguments. Glancing back at the letter on her desk, regret fosters through her. Perhaps Link, from his view of the matter, has a point, she thought reluctantly. But though he is my trusted friend, it was out of his place to argue about it so. She nodded, and got back to her desk.

Link leaned against the door after she shut it loudly and locked it behind him. He immediately regretted the conversation, but decided against going back to talk to Zelda. She'd rip my head off, he thought, and started walking aimlessly around the castle. No one bothered him, not even to ask why he wasn't with the princess. He soon found himself in the stables, and immediately his horse, Epona, whinnied. It might be best, he thought, to leave the princess alone for those three days. She had an important decision to make, after all.

* * *

**Okay! There's Chapter 4. I know it's been a bit slow and the ZeLink has been scarce, but it's going to pick up soon, I promise. Reviews are cool. **

* * *

_Uploaded on 3/29/13, 10:35 pm, EST _


	5. Chapter 5

**Not much to say this week. There are references to Skyward Sword in this chapter, but I have not actually finished that game, so if there are any mistakes in the timeline/continuity, please let me know. I love all of you! ^^**

* * *

**Hyrule, Lanayru Province, Hyrule Castle**

Despite Zelda having been left alone for the remainder of the day, she could not seem to come to a decision on the matter of Viscen and Termina. Each time she tried to focus, Link's words replayed in her mind and her thoughts began to wander.

_I just think that you deserve to marry who you want, why you want._

_Only for diplomacy?_

_Benefit? Is that all that matters?_

_And... what of love?_

Enough. She'd had enough, and clearly a decision wasn't going to be made today. She stretched, suddenly sleepy, and silently left the study, leaving her papers sprawled on the desk. She did this often. No one else was allowed in this room unless given express permission. As a princess, when every aspect of her life was meant to be perfect, she took comfort in making tiny, meaningless messes.

It was already late evening, she noticed, as she walked leisurely about the palace. Slowly, taking the longest route she knew possible, she made her way towards her bedroom. She paused at the door, glancing for a fleeting moment at the doorway to Link's room. _No,_ she thought. _I mustn't bother him._ Of course, the logical thing would've been to leave him alone. And against every urge in her body, every tendency she had telling her to find him, all the emotions rushing through her at the sight of his door, she did the logical thing.

* * *

**{Various} Hyrule**

It had been far too long since Link had traveled. Castle duties as a knight and as a guard of the princess kept him busy._ Far too long._ The horizon looked as it always did - All of Hyrule around him and not a single care to plague his thoughts. This was true freedom, a feeling he didn't realize how much he missed. It was somewhat liberating, seeing such scenery after so long, noting its changes, and the parts that stayed the same. Through the barren landscape of Death Mountain and Kakariko he explored, thrived in the cool shade of the Faron Woods, relaxed in the refreshing salty air of Lake Hylia. He never knew how much he would long to feel pounding hoofbeats under him, wind in his face, sun shining. For two short days he felt truly free. But not truly happy.

He couldn't be happy. Not like this. Not alone. Not while Zelda, the woman he was supposed to protect, the woman is had saved, was all alone. His best friend.

_Oh, Din burn it._

His love.

Of course. Of course he loved her. Yes, it was easier to say now. Love. He had someone he loved. It made him feel happy inside, just coming to such a revelation. Just thinking of her. He could not say he was truly happy if she was alone and unprotected.

That realization came on the second night of his three day's "vacation" that Zelda had given him. He'd been away for two days, but on that night he started to feel the urge to go back to the castle. To see her again. He would ride, he decided, first thing in the morning back to Lanayru.

* * *

** Hyrule, Lanayru Province, Hyrule Castle**

Midnight. Zelda had not spoken or seen Link in two days. She was more worried for him than she was for herself. She kept his absence hidden well, but she knew sooner or later his absence would be noted. And Impa would not be pleased.

****As much as it pained her to admit it to herself, she missed him. Though she threw him out in anger, she was lonely. The moon held high in the sky, the stars shone as they normally did, and, though lonely and uneasy, Zelda managed to drift off at the window sill. Amongst the deathly silent night, something awoke her. A crackle, like thunder or something burning. Her body tensed, and she glanced around the empty room. Nothing. Her weary gaze drifted out to the field below her. Everything was peaceful. Zelda shut her eyes and buried her face in her hands, telling herself it was only paranoia. She almost believed it, too, until the thundering noise filled the air, louder and closer. She stepped out to the balcony in the cool night air to investigate, but froze in her tracks when a black, hooded figure greeted her. The figure's face was concealed; his tall eerie body draped with the dark cloak. Zelda stared in horror as the intruder stepped forward, and Zelda swore at that moment she saw a tiny grin on his face.

"W-who are you?" She demanded.

"Who I am is of no great importance, Princess." The voice was dark, but flimsy, like he was ready to laugh at any moment. "Though, I suppose it will be in the future. But for now..." The figure pulled a long, thin blade from behind him. "What do you know..." He examined the sword slowly, carefully. "...Of your ancestry, Princess?"

"I-"

"Your lineage. Your history. You see... your ancestress, thousands of years ago, was a Goddess."

"How do you know?"

"How do I know? I knew her, you see."

_"Who are you?"_

The figure pulled down his hood to reveal a sickly pale face, with dark menacing eyes and ghostly white hair. "Some have called me the Demon Lord, others simply name me Ghirahim."

"And what is it that you want from me?"

"You see... Given your _unique history_, and the fact that you are the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom I would be surprised if you did not bear any... power of some sort."

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked calmly, though she trembled inside.

"Not yet, my dear. I still need the Triforce of Power and Courage, and I intend to save the best for last."

"I care not of the Bearer of Power. But if you so much as_ touch_ the Bearer of Courage..."

"Oh, Princess, I don't wish to upset you, but your precious _Hero_ is a descendant of the Hero of ancient times. And I need the Triforce,"

"That _Hero_ is the savior of this kingdom, and he will not hesitate to protect it from the likes of you."

Ghirahim laughed. "Such empty threats, Princess, such empty threats and nothing to back them up. If you're so sure of him, _where_ is your Hero now?"

Zelda was silent. She sent him off, and he would not be back. She was sure he would not come back. She fumed. Who was this... monster that he could intrude the castle and make threats such as these? She conjured whatever magic she could in her angry state and sent a powerful blast flying towards him.

Ghirahim smirked. In an instant he disappeared in a wisp of red and yellow smoke. He reappeared, faster than Zelda's magic could respond, behind her. "That's what I thought." He said smugly. "Now, as lovely as this has been, I_ must_ be going. I've much to get done."

And with that, he was gone in the same cloud of red and yellow.

"Be weary, Princess, for yourself, and for your Kingdom..." The voice echoed in the air, and then there was silence.

"Princess," Zelda heard a voice behind her. She jumped, but relaxed when she recognized it.

"Impa," she breathed.

"Where, might I ask,_ is_ he?"

"I... I don't know."

Impa let out a sigh of disappointment, but said nothing. "If he is truly gone, you must not be so easily recognized,"

"What do you mean?"

"You must go into hiding. Conceal your identity. And quickly, before that lunatic wages war on Hyrule."

Go into hiding? Zelda was unsure of her meaning, but nodded anyway. How could she go into hiding? What did that mean for the kingdom? Questions whirred in her head, and in her current state, she couldn't answer any of them.

"You will take on a new name, a new identity. You will not live in the castle, for now."

"What about the kingdom?" Zelda asked.

"I will take care of that," Impa reassured her. "What's important is that you are kept safe. I will teach you how to properly conceal your identity, and how to properly defend yourself."

"I have magic,"

"Do you think that magic will really stop that monster?"

Zelda sighed, defeated. "Impa, no one must know of this." Zelda paused thoughtfully for a moment. "Not even Link,"

"I can't imagine why you would wish to keep such information from your Hero and guard, but I will make sure that the secret is hidden from everyone," Impa promised.

"Thank you," Zelda sighed.

* * *

**Ghirahim - Skyward Sword**

* * *

_Uploaded on 4/5/2013, 10:15pm, EST_


	6. Chapter 6

**As promised, chapter 6 right on schedule! Thank you to all my reviewers & followers, I love you ~.~**

* * *

**Hyrule, Lanayru Province, Hyrule Castle**

It has been days since he has seen her. Weeks. That's what it seemed like. Impa said there was an attack. Someone found her. That she needed to hide. _I could have protected her,_ he had thought. _Instead of fleeing like a coward_. But now it was too late. Now she was gone.

"She is not herself anymore." Impa had said. "She is living a different life, with a different identity."

"What does_ that_ mean?"

"It means she is gone. Even I do not know where she is,"

Link's expression was pained.

"Worry not, Hero, I've trained her well as a Sheikah. She can handle herself," Link swore a smirk tugged at the corner of Impa's lip, but he said nothing. He still blamed himself for her absence. If he had been able to protect her, she wouldn't have to hide away... But she was, and he would never find her. How could he find her if she was a different person?

"Which reminds me," Impa had said. "Since she is not here, your duties are not required, so you're no longer needed as a guard,"

Link felt the sting of her words, but he knew they were true.

"For now, you may go back to your duties as a knight."

His duties as a knight. Meaning mindless training, meaningless drills with soldiers whom he took no pleasure in associating with. It was boring, and played out. He wanted his freedom back, but what was the point if he didn't have his happiness?

On a sunny evening, after many hours spent wasted training the midday sun, link joined the soldiers in a dry, damp dining hall for dinner. Having nowhere else to go, he ate in silence, listening to the aimless and often vulgar conversations of the knights.

"Oy, have you heard? Her royal Highness is gone," One mentioned in the middle of the meal.

"Gone?" Another replied.

"Yeah, off on some journey or some such. Say she left her Guardian in charge while she's gone,"

"You mean that crazy Sheikah lady? Can't say I trust her all that much. She's intimidating,"

"Yeah well, like it or not, the Princess trusts her, and she's in charge."

Silence followed for a moment.

"Hey, where d'ya think the Princess' gone?"

"Aw, probably off on some luxurious vacation over the Great Sea,"

The chatter continued, and Link's headache grew with each moment.

"I heard she's visiting some royal folk in Labrynna or the like,"

"Yeah?"

"Why do ya think she left anyways?"

"I heard she's off havin' some affair with some foreign prince of Koholint or somethin'"

"Makes sense if ya ask me. She oughta be married soon. I'd be lyin' if I said I didn't want a king for Hyrule,"

"She's probably off sharin' the bed with one or two o' them foreign royals."

_Slam!_

The soldier's cackles got silent when Link stood and slammed his bowl on the table in front of him, its contents spilling out. Fury coursed through him, but he kept his head down and walked out without a word. He heard their murmurs and whispers but he ignored them all.

"What's his problem?" One knight whispered when Link was out of earshot.

"Dunno," Another replied. "He's peculiar. Don't know why the Princess trusts him so much."

"Don't talk like that! He rescued the Kingdom, don't you remember?"

* * *

Link slumped against a side wall of the castle, completely alone. The knight's awful gossip and chatter reminded him of how much he hated it all - the working, the constant criticism of the knights and captains, the sickening brand of conversation that only the knights of hyrule could provide. He missed the freedom of being on his own, of traveling without being forced to deal with such people he could not stand. The only reason, he realized, that he decided to stay was Zelda. And now she was gone, goddesses knew where. Maybe, he thought, just maybe she was getting a taste of the life he used to enjoy - a taste of that freedom.

* * *

Nightfall in Hyrule and thunder echoed in the skies. Link watched the storm fixedly, alone in his quarters. He counted between the lightning and the thunder, noting as the storm got closer and closer with each passing moment. The rain pattered as Link buried his face in his hands. With each clap of thunder he became filled with more and more worry for Zelda. And with worry came guilt, and with guilt, regret. He grew angry at himself for letting this happen to the person he cared about the most. Lost in his mind, he gazed absentmindedly out to Hyrule Field. Suddenly, there was a white flash in the sky, much more intense than any lightning he'd ever seen. In front of the castle town gates was a man's figure, though it was shrouded in a red and yellow smoke and it glowed an unnatural white. He did not think. He jumped to his feet and dashed out of the room, grabbing the sword that lay next to his bed.

Outside, the rain continued, and the figure stood, watching the castle carefully. Impa was already watching the intruder from a distance. She waved link over from her spot in the shadows.

"That is the man who attacked Zelda," she said.

Link gripped the sword tighter in his hands. It was no master sword by any means, but he could still fight with it.

"Careful, Hero. He is dangerous and unpredictable. We must plan before we-"

"That is not necessary," came a voice from behind them. There the intruder stood, and on his face was a frightening smile. "oh my, if it isn't the little hero," he said with a chuckle. "oh, excuse my rudeness, please... I've yet to introduce myself. I am the Demon Lord Ghirahim."

Link watched his every move carefully.

"Now correct me if i am wrong, but you're the one who slain the Bearer of the Triforce of Power, correct?" When Link gave no response, Ghirahim continued, "And it so happens you are the Bearer of the Triforce of Courage?"

The Sacred triangle mark on Link's hand glowed faintly.

"Perfect!" Ghirahim exclaimed, apparently pleased. "Now," he said, pacing around them. "Where is your Princess?"

"She is not here," Impa said calmly.

"I don't think you understand," Ghirahim replied with his eerie smile. "_Where. Is. Your. Princess?_"

"She is _gone,_" Impa said forcefully. "She is hiding from the likes of you."

"LIAR!" Ghirahim shouted, haphazardly swinging his sword at Impa. She vanished before the blade could reach her and reappeared behind him.

Ghirahim stayed silent and took a deep breath. That unsettling grin appeared on his face again as he said, "Fine," He turned back to Impa. "Fine. It seems I will just have to find her." He began pacing again. "Just be warned, both of you - I will not hesitate to tear this dreadful kingdom apart until I find your precious Zelda."

Furious, Link ran towards Ghirahim, sword in hand, with every intent to try to kill him. But before Link could even thrust the sword towards him, Ghirahim vanished and reappeared behind Impa. Her face was uncharacteristically shocked and pained. Ghirahim snickered and pushed his sword into her side and quickly pulled it out. She fell to her knees, clutching her wound.

"Now, Don't get any ideas, _Courage_," Ghirahim said. "Or your princess will suffer the same fate." And he vanished

Link rushed to Impa's side. "Are you alright?" He asked, voice trembling.

"I'll be fine, Link." Impa panted as she struggled to sit up. "I'll be okay. Just... try to stop him." Link nodded. "And if you find Zelda, make sure... she's okay." And slowly, Impa vanished as well.

Link stood, suddenly filled with rage, and sheathed the sword he held. He knew where Zelda kept the Hylian Shield, he would have no trouble finding it. But there was one thing he needed - a sword. Not the powerless blade on his back, but his sword. The Master Sword.

* * *

**Hyrule, Faron Province, Faron Woods**

The Master Sword was placed in its pedestal, looking as it always had. Link slowly walked toward it, taking time to bask in the light that penetrated the thick forest of Faron Woods. A ray of sunlight shone off the blade, and Link smiled. There was the Master Sword, _his_ sword, the Blade of Evil's Bane, and he got to use it again. He slowly closed his hand around the sword's hilt, tightening his fingers around its grip. A dim light emit from the Triforce Symbol on the blade as Link lifted it out of its stone pedestal. Without a word, he sheathed it behind the Hylian Shield. _Where it belonged._

* * *

**Well I think the ending was not my best work. But nonetheless, it's complete so I hope you enjoy. Reviewreviewreviewreview! **

* * *

_Uploaded on 4/12/13, 10:50pm EST_


	7. Chapter 7

Okay! Uploading this a few hours early because I'm going out tonight and I'm not sure when I'll be back and I don't want this to be late**. A few notes about this one before we begin. First off, as you may guess further into the chapter, headcanon=Sheik is just Zelda in disguise. Secondly, lots of new characters to emerge so pay attention. Hopefully it won't get too confusing. Lastly, I don't really like the part where Sheik is introduced but I rewrote it a couple of times so... I guess it works. Please stay tuned afterwards because I have some notes for you for after the chapter as well~ Luv you guys!**

* * *

**Hyrule, Lanayru Province, Hyrule Castle**

Link had prepared as he used to. Plenty of potions, lantern oil, and all the supplies he could find from his previous journey. He stood in the stables, trying to reassure a fidgety Epona while packing his supplies. He didn't really have a plan. But, he didn't have a plan two years ago when he set out on his first journey two years ago, did he? He figured, the first thing to do would be to find this Ghirahim person. But to do that, he probably had to find Zelda. This should be interesting, he thought.

"Link!" A voice called from behind him. He turned to see Auru, the Captain of the Hylian Guard. He smirked a bit. "I guess you're heading out to find him, huh?"

Link nodded. "I am," He said softly.

"Impa told me what's happened." Auru paused for a moment. "I'm definitely not going to let that monster wage war on this kingdom," He said with determination in his voice. Link paused, eyeing Auru carefully. He was silent for a moment. "Come with me, Link, there's some people you gotta meet."

Auru led him around the back of the training fields, to an area where the knights, servants or anyone seldom went. There was a small stable, a few horses, a tiny shack and three people that Link didn't recognize.

"Oy, Auru!"

"Oh, he's finally back."

"Took ya long enough, yeah?"

"Link," Auru said. "I'd like you to meet Ghanti and Rusl. Ahshei, I think you already know. They may not be the soldiers the kingdom's used to, but... they're the best warriors I know."

Link looked at Auru curiously.

"And they've all got the same goal - bringing that Ghirahim bastard to justice."

Link glanced at each of them. Ashei had short, black hair in two braids. She wore thick armor, like it was made for cold weather. Her face looked tired, but she was alert. Rusl was tall, had a long, squareish face and wore little armor except for traditional Ordonian garb. Ghanti was slightly short, with long, layered black hair. She wore an armored dress with loose-fitting pants, similar to the clothes of the Gerudo. Link studied them, all very different, but all with the same look of determination in their eyes.

"So, Link," Auru said. "We're going to find Zelda and that Ghirahim." He paused for a moment. "Will you come with us?"

Link smirked, looking Auru in the eyes with newfound courage. "I will,"

* * *

** {Various} Hyrule **

The group started by traveling around Hyrule to make sure the inhabitants of each province were safe. Link started to learn more and more about each person as they traveled, and he was enjoying their company. As he knew, Ashei had been raised in the Snowpeak mountains by her father. Ghanti was a descendant of the Hylian knights of old, but raised as a thief. Rusl was the most talented swordsman, probably in all of Ordona, as he himself put it. The journey had started off with Auru leading them, but it became evident that Link knew much more about Hyrule, and about adventuring, so it wasn't long before he began to take the lead.

"Kakariko Vilage is not far from here," He said, late one evening. Everyone was tired and hungry. "We can stop here for a while. The Shaman here is very hospitable,"

Sure enough, Renado, the Shaman, and his daughter Luda, welcomed Link & his companions with open arms. Rooms at the Inn were set up for them, and by nightfall the group of adventurers were sleeping soundly, but Link remained restless.

* * *

** Hyrule, Eldin Province, Kakariko Village**

Late at night, on the dusty rooftops of the quiet Kakariko village, a young man stood, simply watching the arid, sandy Eldin Province contently. A tight Sheikah garb hugs his strong, slender frame. Sand billowed with every gust of wind, but he remained stoic. He held a harp, gently and absentmindedly strumming fleeting, quiet notes. Link wandered in the village in darkness, unable to sleep. The Sheikah on the rooftops watched him silently.

"Who are you?" Link asked, spotting his observer. He leapt down, landing gracefully at the foot of the building. He had sharp, piercing red eyes and a few pieces of dark blond hair fell over them, but the rest of his face was covered by a white cotton cowl. He stepped toward Link slowly.

"You're troubled," He said after a long pause. "You can't sleep."

Link simply stared. "I guess so," He replied. Link thought for a moment. He wanted someone to talk to, of course, he'd been traveling searching for someone he cared about and the monster that attacked her with adventurers that he barely knew, but for some reason, he was ready to spill everything to this mysterious Sheikah. "I'm a little stressed out is all." He said simply. The Sheikah waited for him to continue. "I... It doesn't matter," was all Link said. He studied the Sheikah for a moment. "What's your name?" He finally asked.

"M-my name is Sheik," He said simply.

"Sheik," Link repeated. "I'm Link." He held out his hand, and Sheik shook it slowly. "So Sheik, if I may ask, what's your story?"

"My story?" Sheik said. "There is not much to say. I'm one of the Sheikah, protectors of the Royal Family since ancient times."

"Royal Family?" Link said. "What do you know about them?"

"Uh... Very little," Sheik remarked. "Most Sheikah are only protectors of them in title and tradition." Link looked disappointed. "Wh... why do you ask?" Sheik asked.

"Oh, um... I was a guard of the p-princess. But I haven't seen her in almost a month, and apparently she was attacked. I jus-"

"Is that why you can't sleep?" Sheik interrupted.

Link was silent for a long moment. "Yeah."

"And... you're searching for her?"

"I am,"

"Let me help you,"

"What?"

"I want to help you Link," Sheik said confidently. "Let me come with you."

Link didn't respond for a moment. He didn't even react. Sheik waited for his answer, watched for a reaction or any movement. Slowly, a grin appeared on his face. "Yeah," He said slowly. "The more the merrier. I'll have to ask Auru, so come find me in the morning."

"A-auru?" Sheik repeated. "Okay..."

Without another word, Link hurried back to the inn.

For once, he slept soundly.

* * *

The next morning, Link awoke to the sound of Rusl and Auru getting ready to leave.

"Oy, mornin', Link!" Rusl said as he noticed Link sit up in his bed.

"The girls are all ready," Auru remarked. "Come on, sleepyhead, it's time to get up. Go eat something."

Luda had fixed breakfast for everyone, but when Link got down to the small dining room in the inn, everyone was gone, and there was one plate left. He ate quickly by himself. From what he could tell, it was very early. The sun barely rose past the peak of Death Mountain. When Link finished eating, he gathered what little supplies he had, dressed himself, thanked Renado and Luda for their hospitality and tried to pay them (thought they would not accept). Rusl, Ashei and Ghanti waited outside for him.

"Morning!" Rusl greeted.

"Oh shut it, you," Ghanti said bitterly.

"What's your problem?" Ashei asked.

"Don't start. You woke me up before the sunrise, I swear to Din." Ghanti grumbled.

"Who's that?" Rusl interrupted the girl's chatter. There, on a cliff above the village, was Sheik. Link smiled inwardly. Though he didn't know Sheik well, there was something about him that made Link trust him.

"My name is Sheik," he said.

'A Sheikah?" Ghanti asked.

"I am," He replied.

At that moment, Auru emerged from the inn. "Morning, everyone... who's this?"

"This is Sheik," Link said. "He is a... friend of mine." Sheik glanced at Link briefly. "He can help us... to find Zelda."

"Protector of the Royal Family, huh?" Ashei remarked.

Sheik laughed.

"Well, Sheik," Auru said, shaking the Sheikah's hand. "A friend of Link's is a friend of mine."

Everyone introduced themselves and it was not long before they were off.

* * *

Traveling with Link, Sheik saw more of Hyrule than she ever did as Zelda. Zelda visited kingdoms, townships cities. But Sheik explored mountains, caves, forests & lakes. Guilt plagued her, every so often, that the person they were all looking for was right in front of them. Not even Auru knew Sheik's true identity. She sometimes felt an urge to just rip off the mask she wore, but her better judgement told her that would put not only her, but this group of people she'd come to grow fond of in danger.

She learned so much about this group, and about her own kingdom, as she traveled. Rusl was a talented swordsman from Ordona. Ghanti's ancestors were ancient soldiers of Hyrule, but she was brought up by thieves. Ashei was raised in the heights of the Snowpeak Mountains by her father. She was amazed at how little she knew of her own kingdom. It was all so interesting. So new. And the fact that Link was traveling with her, well, it made her that much happier.

* * *

**Okay! So, pretty much... I've got a few new characters here so let me list them for you:**

**Rusl - Twilight Princess**

**Renado & Luda - Twilight Princess**

**Ashei - Twilight Princess**

**Ghanti - A Link to the Past (manga only)**

**And... Sheik is Zelda.****_ Duh. _**

**So... Ghanti was a character who only appeared in the LttP manga by Akira Himekawa. I really love this character and wanted to use her, so all the information about her in the story will be 100% canon (from the manga). Now, this brings me to an interesting point: In the manga, Ghanti has the ability to transform into a fox. I would really love to use this in my story but I'm not sure how well it would work and how I would work it into the plot, especially with Link's being able to turn into a wolf... So my request to you is to tell me what you think, maybe read the zeldapedia page on Ghanti (it's sometimes spelled Ganty) and let me know your opinion! I'd really like to know what you think. Should I or shouldn't I? And, as always, review review review review! Love ya!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 is going... slowly. There may be some late future chapters but I can't be sure so check my profile for updates when you can. ALSO! I know the story had kind of been following Link lately but we're going back to Zelda soon, and as per the disguise I'm referring to her as Sheik instead of Zelda. Okay? Okay. Review. Thanks. Sorry for all the A/N. Okay. I'm done now. I promise. **

* * *

_Uploaded on 4/19/13, 4:35pm, EST_


	8. Chapter 8

**OKAYOKAYOKAY SO first of all, I got a couple of people saying that I should definitely use FoxGhanti, but I'm still not sure how it's gonna work so I'll think about it. Also I want to give a shout-out/ public thank-you to my Guest reviewer for directing me to ****_Shadow of the Hero _****by Bookwrm389 - it is AMAZING and I urge you to check it out. Onto the story then. **

* * *

**Clock Town, Termina**

Sheik felt like she was seeing Termina through different eyes. The bustling Clock Town was not something that she was used to seeing on her frequent visits here, but she instantly fell in love with it. Dogs barking, children playing, and a cheerful tune played in the distance. Although, there was a nervousness in the pit of her stomach. They were going to visit Aveil and Viscen today, to make sure no more attacks had been made on them. She feared, though neither Link nor Auru had been able to see through her disguise, that either of the Terminian rulers may see through to her real identity.

"Ever been to Termina, Sheik?" Ghanti's voice broke into her daydream.

"Um... yes, a very long time ago." Sheik thought a moment, as if recalling one of her memories that did not exist. "It was such a long time ago... I don't really remember."

"Oh really..." Ghanti responded. "I've never been. It's nice, though."

"I was here once..." Link said.

"Alright, everyone." Auru interrupted. "We're not tourists. We'll find an inn, and tomorrow we have an audience with the prince and princess."

"It's in the east part of town," Link explained. "The Stock Pot Inn."

Link led the group to the inn. It was a small building, quaintly decorated with patterned flags and masks that hung on the walls inside.

"Link!" A young, red haired girl stood at the counter. She was tall, and quite pretty, Sheik noted, wearing a simple green and brown frock. "It's been too long!" She said, grasping Link's hands in her own.

"Anju, it's good to see you," He said. "How's your husband?"

"He's absolutely wonderful!" She answered gleefully. Sheik breathed a sigh of relief. "Kafei!" Anju called.

A short, indigo-haired gentleman emerged. "Link!" He suddenly exclaimed. The three, evidently, old friends, exchanged pleasantries and chattered on.

"Listen, Anju," Link said after they chatted. "I know it's short notice, but we need three rooms," He explained.

_Three rooms?_ Sheik thought nervously. _Three rooms would mean..._

""You don't mind sharing a room with Link, do you Sheik?" Auru asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Aah, no, not at all." Sheik said calmly, though her insides screamed.

"Three rooms?" Anju repeated, making notes in a leather-bound book on the desk in front of her. "It shouldn't be a problem," She said. "And any friends of Link's will get a discount, of course!" She got three keys from a drawer and led the group upstairs. Ashei and Ghanti shared a room, Rusl and Auru got another and, of course, Link and Sheik shared the last. By the time everyone was settled in, the sun was just beginning to disappear over the horizon.

"Link!" Rusl's voice boomed as he rapped at his room's door. "Link!"

Link hurried to open the door. "What's wrong?!" He asked frantically.

"Where can a man get a drink in this town?" Rusl asked, clearly exasperated.

Link's expression became somewhat irritated. "Milk Bar. Not too far from here-" Before Link could finish his sentence, Rusl had waved his thanks and was on his way.

"Well," Sheik said. "I think I'll go and... see the town. I want to explore it," It was true in a sense. As Zelda, she rarely got to walk around the Terminian village without being surrounded by crowds of curious onlookers or guards. Besides, she didn't want to stay alone with anyone for too long, let alone Link. The paranoia of someone recognizing her occupied her thoughts.

"I'll come with you." Link said. "I think I could use some relaxation after everything that's happened." His tone was almost melancholic. "Not much else to do."

In the lobby, the two found Ashei and Ghanti chatting with Anju.

"Oh! Link, Sheik!" Ghanti exclaimed. "Auru and Rusl already found their way to the pub. We were going for a walk. Wanna come?"

"Why not?" Link said.

"Then let's go now, yeah?" Ashei said.

"Don't stay out too late, okay?" Anju said cheerfully as the four set off.

The town, Sheik decided, was much more lively and full of character than she thought. Lanterns hung from balconies lined the walkways, colorful flags decorated every corner, and groups of children, evidently in rival gangs, ran up and down the paths cheerfully.

"The is an astral observatory in the eastern part of town. I wouldn't be opposed to visiting. Anyone?"

"I'll come," Sheik said, her nervousness wearing down. She was more comfortable, even around Link, becoming confident in her disguise.

"I'm going to head back, yeah?" Ashei said. "Didn't get a lot of sleep."

"Actually, I think I'll go with her," Ghanti yawned. "You boys have fun!"

Sheik cringed at the word _boys_, but she couldn't blame her. At least the disguise was working.

The walk to the observatory was long and unusual, and Sheik was having second thoughts. But she did not want to arouse his suspicion by leaving suddenly. So she pressed on, putting her trust in Link.

"It's not too much further," He said.

Link had led her through a damp and dark path, but when they arrived at the observatory, she was in awe. A bright, colorful staircase spiraled up towards an enormous telescope. The walls were painted brightly in a rainbow of colors. The room was small, but it amazed Sheik. How had she not seen this before? She followed him in silence up the staircase, taking in everything about the quirky and colorful room.

Sheik peered into the telescope. She had always loved the stars. Silently she mapped out constellations she learned as a girl in her studies at the castle. After a moment, she stepped away, breathtaken, and let Link take his turn at the telescope.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" She asked.

"It is." He answered without looking up.

"I love the stars," She commented absentmindedly after a small, silent pause. "I love the sky,"

Link looked up at Sheik.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Mm, nothing," Link said, shaking his head. "You just remind me of someone I know."

"Oh," was all Sheik could say. Secretly, she wondered if it was Zelda.

Link went back to the telescope and the room got silent again.

"You're very wise, you know, Sheik." He smiled. "Yep, you definitely remind me of her."

* * *

That night at the inn, Sheik waited until she was sure Link was asleep before ripping off her mask and binding that hid her feminine form. She hid it well, but wearing the stuff for so long grew quite irritating. She brushed through her long hair and redid the braid and washed her face and feet. It was refreshing and somewhat liberating, though she had to do it silently so as not to awaken Link.

_Link,_ she thought tiredly. She still wondered if it was Zelda he had been talking about before. How she wanted to rip off her mask and talk to him. She wanted him to see her. Tell him she was safe.

But she knew she could not. It would be unwise, and she did not want to put him in danger. It must've been almost midnight, she thought, when she finally rewrapped her binding. She kept the mask off, though, and wore only a loose sleeping frock. _I'll have to wake up before him, just to be safe,_ she thought, blowing out the last candles and pulling the blankets over her face.

She had her nightmare again that night.

* * *

**Okay so Chapter 9 is coming really slowly and I wanted to have it finished by now, but it's not so it might be a little late and I will write on my profile if it will be uploaded late. So if Ch9 isn't up by the usual time on Friday then check there, please. Okay. Sorry about all that. Review? Please? Yeah.**

* * *

_Uploaded on 4/26/13, 10:10pm EST_


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay ugh here it is a day late. I'm sorry. Not even gonna do any ANs this time, let's just get it posted.**

* * *

**Termina Royal Palace**

"Link!" Viscen exclaimed. He recognized the Hero at once. "What brings you here?" he asked, glancing at the group of travellers.

"Unfortunately, it's not good news." He said solemnly.

"Where is Zelda?" Viscen asked. Sheik scoffed inwardly. She'd never heard him use her name without her title.

"That's why we're here. You see... You're no doubt aware of the attacks that have been going on recently,"

_"Of course,"_

"We have reason to believe that the main target is Princess Zelda-" (Sheik smiled at Link's use of the title) "-so she has gone into hiding. Hyrule is in good hands, but no one, not even I, know where she is."

"No one has heard from her?"

"No one, your highness, but that is not the reason for our visit."

"You have my attention,"

"Because of the attacks," Link started, "The Princess' attendant has left us with the task of finding the assassin and ensuring the safety of the Allied Kingdoms."

"I appreciate your concern," Viscen said. "I can assure you every measure of caution will be taken. But Termina is a strong kingdom."

"I absolutely agree," _ Link agreed. Why is he being so difficult? He'd been nothing but respectful when he last visited Hyrule._ "But Princess Zelda and many others may be in danger."

Aveil entered the meeting room, hearing the commotion. "Link!" She exclaimed. "It's wonderful to see a familiar face." _She shook his hand eagerly. She looks like she's in a good mood,_ Sheik thought, and smiled. That was an uncommon thing ever since her parent's funeral.

"Link and the others should be leaving," Viscen said.

"Oh, Link, where has Zelda been?" Aveil asked, ignoring Viscen. Her personality seemed softer, more gentle than normal.

Suddenly a thunderous noise filled the air. Sheik recognized it instantly. Soon the booms were replaced by a sickening laughter.

"Oh _where_ has Zelda been?" The voice said. "We _must_ take the proper precautions to save our _precious princesses." _

Link pulled the Master Sword from its sheath as Ghirahim's figure appeared in a red and yellow smoke.

"I had a feeling you would be here, _Courage,_" He glanced at Aveil and Viscen. "My sources tell me that you two were close with her highness." He pulled his thin blade from behind him. "Two royal ladies, the best of friends," He scoffed at Aveil. "And the prince and princess, arranging to be _married._ I wonder how that makes the Hero feel?"

Sheik clenched her teeth, holding in her anger. One glance at Link and she knew he was getting ready to attack.

"So, can anyone tell me where she is?" He turned to Aveil, holding his blade out.

"I don't know," She said, trembling. "I don't know where she is... Who are you?"

Link suddenly thrust his sword at Ghirahim. He barely dodged the blow, but when Sheik lunged her small knife at him, he was not so lucky.

"You..." He glared at Sheik, clutching his wound. "You will pay for that." He tried swiping his sword at her, but in his wounded state, she was much faster than him. Suddenly his laugh filled the air again. "No," he said. "I don't wish to fight you right now." He vanished quickly and reappeared dangerously close to Aveil. Link lifted his sword quickly, but Ghirahim brought his to Aveils neck with an even swifter movement.

"No no no, Hero... No one move." Sheik barely contained her shock, at the scene. But what could she do? Any sudden movement and Aveil would die.

"Now, if anyone would _please_ tell me where Zelda is, and this lovely lady will not have to suffer." Ghirahim said menacingly. Viscen shook in terror. Aveil's breath quickened.

"Let go of her," Sheik said, somewhat calmly.

"None of us know where she is." Link added.

Ghirahim rolled his eyes. _"Please._ If that is true, why are you trying so hard to protect her? If you're truly sure I will not find her, why go to this trouble?"

"I- we're only trying to protect Hyrule." Link argued.

"If you want to protect your kingdom," Ghirahim spat, "Just _fetch_ me the Triforce from the Sacred Realm. I'm sure you, _a Bearer,_ could find it, and it'd save me the trip!" He broke off into laughter, but the tension in the room only grew.

"I would _gladly_ send you to the Sacred Realm. But not for the Triforce. Just let her go and fight me." Link's words were strong, but he really didn't know what would happen. Ghirahim's laughter stopped abruptly.

"Just how stupid do you think I am?" He asked plainly.

Viscen, who had shrunk back in fear, finally gained enough blind courage to charge at Ghirahim, sword in hand.

_"No!"_ Sheik called, reaching out her hand. She heard the shrieks and screams from the group of adventurers behind her, but it was entirely too late. It all seemed to happen in slow-motion. As soon as Viscen came within mere inches of Ghirahim and Aveil, he swiped the blade at her neck with a simple, swift motion. By the time Viscen reached her, Aveil's body lay limp in a growing pool of blood. He sobbed helplessly while Ghirahim cackled.

"I warned you, you daft man, if only you'd have listened... Now your sister's own life is on your hands!"

"Liar!" Ashei spoke up.

"You're the one who... murdered her," Sheik added through clenched teeth.

"So you're beginning to see just how desperate I am," Ghirahim replied. "If I don't have the Bearers, I'll never find the Triforce."

"You'll never find her, you monster." Ghanti said. "No one in this room will allow that to happen."

"What will it take," Ghirahim said angrily, "for you to realize how serious I am?" He glared at the adventurers. "How many attacks? How many assassinations?" He said, motioning towards Aveil's lifeless, body as if it were a simple prop, as if it were never filled with life, as if it was meaningless.

"I'll keep looking," He said. "I'll keep looking, and I will keep attacking and I will not stop until either she shows herself or her kingdom is destroyed." Ghirahim smirked. "Whichever is first.

"Now, I'm off to see the Great Sea," Ghirahim said. "Perhaps a certain lookalike of the Capital Island can tell me what I need to know." With that, he twirled in the air and vanished.

"Lookalike?" Auru repeated. "He means to attack the Princess of the Great Sea!"

"What do you mean, lookalike?" Ashei asked.

"Tetra, the Princess... she looks exactly like Princess Zelda. People often mistook the two for sisters,"

"In any case, we have to hurry," Link said. "Maybe we can get to Windfall Island before he finds her."

"Then let's go," Ghanti said.

* * *

**I can't offer enough apologies for getting this in late. So, please review as always... I hope you're enjoying it! **


	10. Chapter 10

_**OKAY OKAY DELAYS SO MANY DELAYS I KNOW AND I'M SORRY. I was really sick and bed-ridden for most of the weekend and Monday so I wasn't able to do anything really. However, the chapter is done, and though it's a bit shorter than usual, it's here. Hopefully CH11 will be done on time. Ugh. Sorry again. Review as usual. **_

* * *

**Port of the Great Bay, Termina**

"Are we entirely sure about this?" Rusl asked, peering over the side of the dock, looking queasy.

"How else are we to get to Windfall Island?" Ashei asked.

"Right, right..." Rusl mumbled in response.

"Best get a move on," Link said. "We've got to find a ship that'll take us, and for cheap."

"Oy, lookin' fer a cheap ride, yeh?" A voice called. A short, youngish man in a blue cap sat comfortably in a simple chair on the docks, in front of a particularly impressive ship. "You're lookin' at the destination, yeah? Don't seem to mind much how ya get there," His arm motioned to the boat behind him, and the adventurer's eyes followed. It was big, but not massive, and a little worn out, but strong and true.

"Well let me tell ya, of all the ships here makin' their way out 'cross the Great Bay, out to all the islands of the Great Sea and beyond, see all those ships? Of all those, mine's the best."

"Doesn't seem... that impressive," Auru commented.

"Aw, these ships'll fool ya,"He looked at Link expectantly.

"Link," He said simply. "And this is Auru, Rusl, Ghanti and Ashei." He pointed to each of the crew as he spoke.

"Name's Niko." The man said. "And this ship's name is Demeda, and it's that fastest ride to anywhere for anyone who can pay," Niko grinned.

"We can... pay, right?" Ghanti asked nervously. Niko's smile instantly faded.

"That we can," Auru said, making Niko beam again. Auru handed him a small pouch. Niko looked inside, examined the bag itself, and even shook it and listened to the Rupees clash inside. When all seemed to be in order, he smiled again.

"Well then, welcome aboard!" He said cheerfully. "Guest cabins are downstairs. Two people per cabin, please, and keep your belongings in your cabin. Other than the Captains quarters, feel free to explore the ship if you like. Now, I've got a bit of work to do before we shove off, won't be an hour. Oy, Gonzo! Got some passengers, yeh? Let's get ready to sail!"

The crew began to shout to one another, readying the ship to set sail. The six adventurers felt somewhat out of place, so they went to find their cabins.

Though Sheik expected as much, she still felt a pang of nerves when it was agreed that Link would bunk with her. Deciding it was best not to spend time alone with him, she set her things down quickly and went off by herself to find someplace to eat.

There was a small eatery in the lower decks of the ship. Sheik peeked at the food on display, if you could call it that. The pots were filled with stews and soups of odd colours and absolutely repulsive scents. Taking a spoon, she stirred the thick sludge in the pot, but put it down quickly, her appetite suddenly lost.

Back at the cabin, Link was sleeping peacefully. Sheik smiled to herself as she sat on her own bed, picking a book from the shelf on the wall at random. The History of the Hero of the Sky. She opened the book in an attempt to cure her boredom, when she heard a whimper. Link's face, once peaceful, was suddenly pained and fearful, though still asleep.

"No," He mumbled, tossing and turning. Sheik smiled to herself and sat at the side of Link's bed.

"Zelda..." Link said. Sheik froze, for a moment she thought he'd awoken and recognized her. But he snored and turned in the bed, and Sheik sighed in relief.

"Zelda, run..."

Slowly, Sheik brushed the hair in his eyes away.

"Zelda, where are you?"

"Shhh." Sheik clutched Link's hand in her own. "I'm here, right here." She whispered in her normal voice.

"Nngh..."

"Shh, silly here, it's only a nightmare." Sheik said, still holding his hand. "It's alright."

Link's expression calmed, and he began snoring again.

Soon, a loud bell rang and the ship began to slowly rock and creak. Niko burst into the room with a delighted look on his face.

"We're about to shove off! Would you like to come up and see?"

Sheik grinned, though Niko probably couldn't tell behind her mask. "Why not?"

The sky was clear, unbelievably so, and the air smelled of salt. The land they'd departed from slowly got more and more distant, and soon everything around them was blue. Ashei and Ghanti were chatting at the edge of the ship, looking to the sea.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Sheik said, joining them. "It's not often I get to see the Great Sea like this."

"We won't get much time to enjoy it," Ashei said, smiling.

"I hope we get on land soon- to Windfall, I mean." Ghanti said.

"It's peaceful though, for a change," Sheik commented. "A bit of a break from chasing demons and princesses,"

The three were still chatting idly when Link emerged from the lower decks.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Sheik teased.

"You were asleep?!" Ashei laughed.

"Oh, shut it." Link said, sleep still in his voice. The group was silent for a short moment, until Link grinned to himself.

"I... had a good dream,"


	11. Quick Message (apologies)

**I believe a huge, major apology is in order. How many weeks has it been? Way too many. I know I promised updates each week but I had the worst writer's block EVER and couldn't get anything written. I know it's no excuse and probably some people have been waiting on Chapter 11 for a while so for that I'm really, really really 100% totally sorry. **

**That being said, I'm now working on Chapter 11, so hopefully it will be uploaded by next week at the latest. **

**I also have a couple of quick poems I wrote that will be uploaded (probably when this story is finished. **

**Now that school is done and exams are****_ almost _****done, I can write lots. **

**So once again, ****_huge _****apologies, and look forward to Ch11 and some other stuff from me in the near future. **

**Okay! **

**Allons-y! **


	12. Chapter 11

**I ACTUALLY DID THE THING**

**AND AGAIN I APOLOGIZE**

**BUT HERE IT IS**

**OOH I'M SO EXCITED TO SEE WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS CHAPTER **

**OKAY**

**From now on you can probably expect more frequent updates. I owe you guys that at least. Enjoy! *smooches followers***

* * *

Windfall Island, on the Great Sea

Two days later, the ship made it to Windfall Island safely. WIndfall was a bustling village, small and familiar with sandy pathways and corridors lined with tiny shops and cafes and stalls, and in the center of it all was the palace - Princess Tetra's palace.

There was a quiet inn, just up the stairs from a cafe in the heart of the village. It was quaint, and small, but very comfortable and inviting - at least, that's what it looked like from the field in the distance.

"So... one more time, please," Ghanti asked irritably. "Why must we camp out just outside the village with the cozy inn?"

"Blame Link," Sheik said, helping the others pitch their tents. Ghanti eyed Link expectantly.

"A long time ago, I caused a bit of... trouble in that inn. Got myself banned. Let's just say I owe the owner a large sum for some... damaged property." Link explained.

"And why does that mean we have to camp out as well?" Ghanti retorted.

"Well, we can't just leave Link out here alone," Sheik said casually.

"Besides," Auru added. "We're almost out of money."

"Oh, speak for yourself," Ashei spoke up. "Ghanti, room is on me tonight."

"You're the greatest," Ghanti said, quickly abandoning her tent and following Ashei to the village. "Have a good night, guys!" She called, not bothering to look back.

"Hate to leave the party too, but..." Rusl pulled a handful of rupees out of his pocket. "I'm with the ladies. See you in the morning." He ran off towards the village as well.

"I stand corrected then." Auru chuckled. "I'm almost out of money."

"Sheik are you going to go with them?" Link asked.

Sheik suddenly froze. No, I want to stay. I want to stay here with you. But why? Why did she have the urge to stay by him? It didn't make sense, this silly urge that she'd had lately. It was something that not even the wise and logical Zelda could figure out.

"No, I'll stay," She said calmly. "I don't mind it out here," She hoped Link wouldn't question her any further.

Once the three remaining adventurers had erected two tents, it was almost sundown. It was all quite familiar for Link - putting up a tent, starting a fire, catching food... but to Sheik it was quite a new experience. But she enjoyed it all the same, especially if she wasn't alone.

"We'll find him," Link said, gazing up at the stars. "We have to."

Sheik nodded in agreement.

"Ghirahim wants to find the Bearers of the Triforce, right?" Link asked after a small moment of silence.

"Yes..." Sheik answered.

"So... why doesn't he have me yet?"

Sheik thought for a moment. "Well, I'm... uh... Zelda is his top priority, correct? I think... I think that he believes in your ability to find her. From what I understand, the Hero of ancient times was able to find the Goddess incarnate against all odds. Perhaps he is comparing you to that Hero of old. Perhaps he wants you to lead him to m... her."

Link let out a groan that Ashei could probably hear from the inn. "So either way, I can't protect her?" He asked, clearly exasperated.

"I suppose,"

The stars were out and the moon was full and high. Auru had already gone to sleep. but Sheik and Link stayed out to enjoy the night air.

"I'm going to take a quick walk," Link said suddenly. Sheik did him the favour of not questioning him. She knew, though, that when he hadn't changed his form in a very long time, the light of the full moon would become simply unbearable. So Link went off to putter about as a wolf for a few hours, and Sheik retired to the tent, grateful for some time alone.

Link, once he figured he was far enough, transformed instantly. Relief coursed through him. It was hard, especially under the full moon, to stay in one shape, but it was pure ecstasy to feel grass underneith his paws and night wind through his matted fur. It was a bit odd, he thought, quite a bit to get used to, but no longer than an hour had passed before he was dashin freely in the field, thoroughly enjoying the sights, sounds and scents.

_Scents?_

He was quite far from the campsite now, but a sickeningly familiar scent drifted through the air. He immediately followed the scent, it getting stronger and stronger as he ran. It was sweet, but mild, with a tang; like a fresh blossom or a rose that'd been rained on. And this scent, this wonderful, lovely, mysterious scent that was still somehow so familiar - he recognized it instantly. He'd know it anywhere. With each step and each sniff he grew more and more sure that he'd never mistake it for anything or anyone.

**_Zelda._**

But it was impossible. Had she been here? Was she still here? Was she safe? Why didn't he think of doing this before? Realizing his instincts had distracted him, Link paused to examine his surroundings. He wasn't far from the campsite, he realized, as he kept on following his nose. Slowly but surely, his nose led him back to the campsite, where the scent was thickest and strongest. It was odd, he thought, that the scent should lead him back here, but the simple thought of possibly seeing Zelda again made him so ecstatic that he pushed those concerns to the very back of his mind. The scent was strong, almost like an aura, and it concentrated around the campfire, near the luggage and food, but most of all, the tent - Link and Sheik's tent.

* * *

**I know it's a tad shorter than previous chapters but I felt I owed you guys at least this much! I hope you liked it. Can I get you anything? Cookies? Milk? A shock blanket? ****_(speaking of which, any Sherlock fans out there? You can probably expect some fics of that from me in the future) _**

**Read and review and you will get a picture of Gordon Ramsay in your inbox. No lie. **


End file.
